Even If
by Clara Barton
Summary: It's Heero's birthday, and the former pilot is introduced to a Terran custom. (Okay. That summary is horribly misleading but I have no other idea what to say)


A/N: For Remsyk for the Accidental Sex prompts. I'm honestly not even sure what the prompt we decided on was lol but I'm giving you spanking. You didn't give me any pairings but I'm going to assume you'd like 1x2x3 based on previous discussions.

A/N2: Always thanks to Ro for editing and supporting me and being amazing. Also. Check out her Kinktober fics because WOW so so good. As is all of her other writing. She's kind of ridiculously talented.

A/N3: Still trying to get to all of these before Halloween. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten yours if you sent one!

A/N4: I want to also thank Kangofu-CB, who is always willing to flail about fic things and is wonderfully supportive and brilliant.

Pairings: 1x2x3

Warnings: language, SEX

As birthday parties went, it wasn't the _worst_ Duo had ever attended.

So far, no one had been carted off to the hospital, and that had happened at two different parties he had previously attended. Only one of those trips had been related to _him_ , however.

 _This_ party, by all standards, was fairly tame. And dull. But there were no murder attempts, no drug busts, no large-scale brawls, no _tears_.

It was also total bullshit.

Heero Yuy, former savior of the world, former child terrorist, former suicidal maniac, was twenty-one. Or, at least, his government-issued fake ID asserted that today was his twenty-first birthday.

And since Une had decided not to deal with her former enemies, and had them all assigned to the North American HQ in New York City, twenty-one meant something.

Something, of course, being an excuse for their entire floor to go out drinking together at the closest, cheapest bar.

For the most part, it was fine. A little awkward. Okay, a _lot_ awkward, because Une had done a damn fine job of rounding up all of the agents she didn't want to have to deal with on a daily basis and assigning them to NYC, and that meant a lot of ex-Alliance and ex-White Fang officers and sympathizers. _Former_ officers and _former_ sympathizers, as most of them would be quick to point out when they found themselves alone in a hallway with one of their former enemies.

Adding alcohol to the mix… Duo was pretty sure it was going to result in at least a half-dozen trips to the hospital. He had, in fact, already picked out which three former Alliance intelligence officers _he_ would go after if, _when_ , things came to that point.

So far, though, all that had happened were a few arm wrestling matches, which Heero had won with pathetic ease, a _way_ too competitive dart contest between Trowa and two-ex Ozzies that he had crewed with on the Lunar Base, and Duo sitting in the corner arguing with two old-timers about the best way to recondition a pre-colonial racing bike. Wufei, that bastard, had managed to worm his way out of coming to the bar at all with claims of a vid-call meeting with Brussels. Duo was pretty sure the excuse was a complete lie, but no one wanted to call him on it and risk having to sit through a vid-call meeting with Brussels alongside him.

The 'party' was weird, it was uncomfortable, it was not at _all_ what Duo wanted to be doing on a Friday night, but it was _fine_. Until Gomez opened his fat mouth.

He was in his thirties. Old enough during the war to know how fucked-up it was and how fucked-up the things he had _done_ were. Duo had read his file. Duo had read all of their files. Gomez had been stationed on L3, but had managed to get in a transfer just before the end back to Earth, and so he'd avoided the post-war fallout and the rise of the Barton Foundation. It was, by Duo's way of thinking, a very calculated move. Gomez had seen which direction the wind was starting to blow, and he'd tucked tail and ran. Smart of him. But it didn't make him a good man. And it sure as hell didn't make him someone Duo trusted.

When Gomez rose to his feet, foaming pitcher of beer in hand and a wide smirk on his face, Duo sat up straighter in his own chair, shifting his feet and arms, easing away from the two guys he was sitting with so that he could make his move unimpeded.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Trowa flick a glance towards Gomez, saw his lips tighten. Trowa threw the dart in his hand without even looking at the dartboard - sinking it into the center circle - and walked away from the board to stand closer to the exit.

Heero, though, five beers in and drunk for the first time in his life, didn't do anything more than scowl up at the man.

"To Heero Yuy!" Gomez said, raising his glass above his head. "On your twenty-first! We all wish you many more."

There were murmurs of 'here, here' and 'that's right' throughout the bar as other agents raised their glasses.

Duo and Trowa were the only ones with their arms folded across their chests. Even Heero returned the salute with his own glass before tossing back the last of it.

 _Make that six beers_ , Duo thought with exasperation and fondness. Heero Yuy didn't know how to do _anything_ by halves.

Gomez set down his beer and made a show of cracking his knuckles.

"And now it's time we give the birthday boy one to grow on, eh?"

There was a rowdy chorus of cheers, but Duo frowned. He had no idea what Gomez was talking about.

Beside Duo, Markwiecz chuckled.

"What's he talking about?" Duo asked.

"Birthday spankings."

" _What_?"

Markwiecz gave him a look.

"You colonials don't do that?"

Duo wasn't really in a position to know what _anyone_ did as part of their birthday customs, but he resented, as ever, being lumped into one nebulous 'colonial' label. As if they were all the same.

"Do what?" he asked between gritted teeth.

"When you're born, the doctor gives you a good smack, right?"

Duo had to shrug. He'd been present for his own birth, but he sure as hell couldn't _remember_ it. And the one birth in the field he had witnessed, on a mission that was so buried in 'top secret' folders it would never see the light of day, there had been no spanking involved.

"Well, you give the birthday boy a slap for each year, and then one to grow on." Markwiecz gestured towards Heero, who was scowling as he followed Gomez's _up up_ hand gestures and rose to his feet.

"Who does the spanking?" Duo asked, not liking the gleam in Gomez's eyes.

"Oh, usually everyone takes a turn." Markwiecz chuckled. "Hell of a bonding experience."

Duo just bet it was.

These guys were probably wetting their pants in excitement. Getting to bend _the_ Heero Yuy over their knee and whack him one? Humiliate the guy who had shown them up, who had turned the course of history?

Duo stood up.

"I think it's only fair I take over," he said loudly, refocusing everyone's attention on him.

Gomez scowled.

"What?"

Duo gestured towards Heero.

"I think it's fair that I do the spanking." Duo waggled the fingers on his right hand. "After all, this dude's had it coming from _me_ for a long damn time."

Not many of them knew what he was talking about, though Trowa did snort in amusement, but the rivalry Duo and Heero had at work was well-known enough even outside of the field agents breakrooms. It was friendly, and it was something they played up for their former enemies, because it didn't do to show weakness when you were surrounded by them, and it kept everyone else on their toes. Including the two of them.

There were some thoughtful mutterings from the assembled, drunk agents.

"Now that's not how we do things," Gomez said with a shake of his head. "It's more democratic if we each get a turn."

Duo snorted.

"Look, Gomez, if you want an excuse to feel up my buddy, then why don't you grow the balls to ask him out. In the meantime," Duo looked around and found an empty chair. He sat down on it, spreading his legs wide, and patted his right thigh. "In the meantime, get your ass over here, Yuy."

There was laughter and cheers from everyone else, but Gomez glared at Duo.

Duo just grinned back.

Heero looked confused as he approached Duo. Poor bastard, he still had no idea what was going on.

"Ready to get spanked?" Duo asked him.

Heero looked at him with wide and then _very_ narrow eyes. He glanced around, took in the leers on everyone's faces, and sighed as he put it together.

"This is stupid," he grumbled as he settled himself on Duo's thighs.

Duo grunted, pretending that Heero was too heavy, pretending Heero was about to roll off, and making a wild grab for him. Everyone else laughed, and even Trowa cracked a slight smile, though his eyes were scanning the bar, focused on Gomez, looking for any signs of discontent.

"I'll get this over with as quick as I can," Duo muttered.

Heero grunted. It couldn't have been a comfortable position for him - even without the audience around them.

Duo raised his right hand dramatically, before bringing it down in a checked blow on Heero's ass.

His very firm, very round ass. Duo made himself look away from the sight, from the way Heero's dress trousers curved around the defined cheeks and his hand resting there.

"Oh, come _on_ ," Markwiecz called out. "You gotta do better than that, Maxwell!"

"He's a Gundam pilot," Gomez added sourly. "Or at least, he _was_. Surely he can take it a little harder than that. Or can you not dish it out?"

Duo glared at him, letting their gaze hold for a moment, until Gomez looked away.

 _That's right_ , he thought savagely. _I know what you did back then_.

Still, Duo sighed, and the next blow he delivered was harder, hard enough that Heero grunted with the impact.

"Alright there?" Duo asked softly.

Heero turned his head enough to glare up at Duo.

"I survived self-destructing my Gundam. You think _this_ hurts?"

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Alright, tough guy. You asked for it."

The next blow was even harder, and the cheers were nearly deafening. Duo's stomach rolled a little at that, at the entertainment the rest of them were getting out of this.

By the fifth blow, he could feel movement against his lap, but he wrote it off as Heero squirming around, trying to adjust himself on Duo's lap without being too obvious.

By the tenth blow, Duo realized that the movement against his lap was _not_ just Heero trying to get more comfortable. It was Heero getting aroused, and that was Heero's dick stabbing against Duo's inner thigh.

He swallowed hard, feeling his face heat up at the realization. Heero Yuy was on his lap, on display to all of the other field agents in the NYC branch, Duo smacking his ass, and he had an erection.

By the fifteenth blow, Heero wasn't the only one sporting a hard-on.

It was a little humiliating, being turned on by this, by _Heero_ being turned on by this. Even more humiliating when Heero shifted again, against Duo's cock, and Duo had to savagely bite down on his own tongue to keep from moaning in pleasure.

Duo looked down, but Heero's face was turned away, his hair hiding even his cheeks from Duo's gaze.

Heero grunted when Duo hit him again, rocking forward with the blow, and _fuck,_ that felt good, Heero moving against him, Heero's dick moving against him, Duo's cock moving against Heero.

He looked up, away from the path of his hand as it connected with Heero's ass again, and saw Trowa watching them with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

Duo didn't even want to _begin_ to think about what this must look like, or the kind of shit Trowa would be giving the both of them for months after this. He was just thankful that Heero's body hid the evidence of their dual enjoyment. Otherwise, they would never hear the end of it.

He got to twenty-one, still rock-hard, still desperate for just a bit more friction, and Heero seemed to be in the same boat.

Duo sighed, leaving his hand on Heero's ass for a moment, absently cataloguing how warm it felt even through the fabric separating them, and tried to figure out what the fuck to do, how to get out of this without the entire bar seeing their reactions.

Because the dress trousers, in addition to sculpting Heero's ass perfectly, would do no favors when it came to hiding an erection. Or a pair of erections, in this case. And it wasn't as if Heero could just _lay_ there until they went away.

"You forgot the one to grow on!" some asshole called out.

Duo couldn't tell who had said it, which was a lucky thing for them.

With an irritated sigh, he raised his hand again.

And then inspiration struck.

"Hit me," he whispered to Heero.

The other man's head turned, and blue eyes peeked up at him through messy hair.

"What?"

"Hit me. Fight me. Only way we're getting out of this with our dignity." Duo rocked his hips forward to demonstrate the point, and a sound escaped from Heero's lips, low and harsh, and _that_ was never getting erased from Duo's memory _ever_.

"Fine," Heero growled, and Duo felt him tense.

"Alright, then. One for the road!" Duo said loudly. "Also, maybe you can think about this one the next time I beat your PT scores, buddy."

He landed the final spanking, making a show of it, making it look a hell of a lot harder than any of the rest had been, and Heero was instantly scrambling off his lap, pulling Duo to the floor with him, and they grappled, throwing wild punches and kicks, and enough landed that Duo's arousal started to wane. Pain wasn't something he had ever gotten off on, and he prayed that Heero's evident appreciation for it didn't extend to bar brawling.

Someone, not Heero, grabbed at Duo's shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

It was Trowa glaring down at him, one hand fisted in the front of Duo's shirt, and the other in Heero's.

Duo glanced down at Heero's crotch, noticed there was still a faint bulge straining against the olive fabric, and he reached out to yank at Heero's shirt, pulling it completely free of his waist.

Trowa pushed him back, but Duo had been successful. Heero's groin was now completely covered.

He also had a bloody nose, and Duo winced. He was pretty sure he had done that with his elbow.

Then again, his own face felt like he'd thrown himself against a wall a few times.

Gingerly, he reached up and felt his mouth, hand coming away bloody.

"You two," Trowa growled, "know better than to act like teenagers." His voice was low and furious, his green eyes blazing. "You are an example to your fellow agents. This sort of behavior is unacceptable. _This_ ," he added with an icy glare at the rest of the bar, "is why Preventers agents shouldn't drink to excess. Making a public spectacle of yourselves. You're both on notice for this."

Duo opened his mouth to protest.

"Not one word, Maxwell," Trowa snapped. "Or I'll make it a suspension. And you, I believe, just got off of one of those. Didn't he, Gomez?"

"Yes- yes, sir."

Gomez, of course, had been the reason for Duo's suspension. Well, Duo's fist in Gomez's face had been the reason for it.

"Out of here. Both of you. Clean yourselves up and report to my office first thing on Monday."

Trowa shoved them towards the door.

"The rest of you, clean this place up."

Duo saw Trowa dig out a stack of creds and place them on the bar before he fell into step behind Duo and Heero.

Once outside, the cool, crisp night air hit Duo.

It felt good, after so long in the warm, hazy bar. Surrounded by _them_.

"Thanks," Heero rumbled, leaning against the building beside Duo.

Duo snorted.

"Anytime." He wiped at his split lip again. "Always ready to belt you one."

That, of course, now had an entirely different meaning, and they both knew it.

Heero gave him a look, and Duo shrugged - not quite apologizing, but not really knowing _what_ the hell to say to that.

Trowa stepped outside, and Duo straightened with a sigh.

"On notice? Fucking _really_?"

Trowa gave him a long, hard look.

"My place is closest," he said, flipping up the collar of his coat and casting a judgemental look at the pair of them. "You two need to get cleaned up before you get onto public transit, or you're going to get arrested."

That was harsh, but probably fair.

Duo still glared at him though, as he and Heero fell into step behind him.

It was almost a mile to Trowa's place, and they made the walk in silence.

Duo wondered what the other two were thinking. Wondered what the hell _he_ should be thinking.

He didn't have any answers by the time Trowa unlocked the door to his apartment. At least, not any answers that made him comfortable.

Trowa gestured them in before locking the door behind them and taking off his coat.

"Sit," he instructed, gesturing at the small cafe table near the floor-to-ceiling windows on one wall.

Duo rolled his eyes at Trowa's retreating back as the man walked into his kitchen.

"Who died and made you Quatre?" he muttered, but he followed Trowa's order, and Heero did the same.

Heero winced as he sat down, and Duo was torn between wanting to laugh and offering an apology.

What emerged from his mouth was some kind of unintelligible snorting sound that made Heero glare at him.

Trowa returned and dropped a bag of frozen peas in front of Heero and handed each of them a warm, wet washcloth before walking away again.

Heero grunted in appreciation and set to work cleaning himself up.

With a reluctant sigh, Duo did the same, wincing as he pressed the cloth to his mouth. His cheek felt tender as well, but he wasn't going to be the baby who _asked_ for ice when Trowa hadn't offered it.

When Trowa returned a second time, he had three tumblers in one hand and a bottle of bourbon in the other.

Duo arched an eyebrow at that.

"Since when did you start drinking bourbon?"

Trowa smirked, and poured each of them two fingers of the amber liquid.

"Since Une sent me a case of it when I got promoted."

That still galled a little, although Duo was positive there was no way in hell _he_ would have been promoted _ever_. But Duo had had his money on Wufei, and had lost fifty creds on the bet. To Gomez.

Duo took a sip of the bourbon. It wasn't bad. At least, he didn't think so. He didn't know enough about the stuff to be much of a judge.

It was smooth, and tasted a bit like caramel. Definitely an improvement over the cheap beer he had been drinking at the bar.

"That was quite the show you two put on," Trowa murmured after he took a sip from his own.

Duo shrugged.

"When in doubt, fight it out."

Trowa snorted a laugh, and then slanted his eyes towards Heero.

The other man had finally finished cleaning the blood from around his nose, and had the bag of peas pressed against his left cheek with one hand. With the other, he picked up his glass and took a cautious sip.

"I was referring to your mutual masturbation performance."

Heero choked on his drink, face turning bright red as he struggled to breathe.

Duo could only stare, knowing his own face was plenty red, as Trowa just smirked at the pair of them.

"It wasn't masturbation," Duo ground out.

"No," Trowa agreed, and leaned over to helpfully pound on Heero's back. "More like frottage, wasn't it?"

Duo hadn't thought it was that obvious. Had thought he'd done a decent job of masking his own arousal and covering for Heero's.

Then again, Trowa knew the both of them better than anyone else in that bar had.

Plus, Trowa knew Heero on rather intimate terms. Maybe he _knew_ Heero liked to be spanked?

They weren't dating, but they hooked up regularly enough and _publicly_ enough for it to be common knowledge around HQ. There were more than a few rookies who had been traumatized by not taking the hint and getting the fuck out of the showers when Heero returned from a dangerous mission and Trowa met him down there.

Duo had thought it was all rumor, just small minds gossiping around the water cooler, until _he_ had walked in on them in Trowa's office once, Heero bent over Trowa's desk and Trowa buried deep inside the other man. He had turned tail and run far and fast in the opposite direction, and avoided the pair of them for days.

He didn't like the way he felt, seeing the two of them together like that, knowing they weren't _together_. If they were, that would be one thing - the two men he had dreamed about being with for years happy with each other was fine. But they weren't. They were just fucking each other when they were lonely or desperate or whatever it was they felt that drove them together once every few weeks or months. And Duo… Duo was on the outside, jealous and angry at the fact that they were wasting a perfectly good opportunity to be _happy_ together. And it wasn't like any of them had an abundance of those kinds of chances.

Heero carefully set down his glass.

"It wasn't like frottage at all," he growled. " _That_ would have felt good."

Duo glared at him, cheeks still burning.

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't up to your usual standards."

Trowa leaned back in his chair, looked relaxed and amused despite Duo's glares and Heero's discomfort.

"Unless Heero's been exploring the kinkier side of things without me, I'm pretty sure he doesn't _have_ any standards when it comes to getting spanked."

Duo stared at him, and then at Heero. Heero glared back at him.

"Look, how the hell was I supposed to know you'd get hard? I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't want any of those assholes feeling you up or trying to humiliate you."

The angry words had both men looking back at him thoughtfully.

"Thank you," Heero said, voice low. "That would have been awful. I don't think I would have had the same reaction with any of them, however."

 _That_ was information Duo didn't know how to process.

He forced himself to drink more bourbon.

Did Heero mean he wouldn't have gotten hard under the hands of his former enemies, or that he had gotten hard because it had been _Duo_ spanking him?

Across the table, Trowa tilted his head to the side and looked at Duo consideringly.

"I'd be willing to misfile the paperwork putting you two on notice," he said, voice thoughtful, before taking another sip from his glass.

"If?" Duo asked, knowing where this was probably going. The _last_ time Trowa had offered to do a favor for Duo, he'd had to shine his damn boots for three weeks.

Trowa gestured towards his couch.

"Why don't you give Heero another spanking? Might reinforce the lesson for both of you."

The very _idea_ had Duo's cheeks ablaze. Do that _again_? Feel Heero wiggle around on him, feel his erection pressed close, feel his _own_ erection straining for contact?

"What lesson?" Heero demanded.

"Not to fight in public, of course."

Heero snorted, and Duo waited for him to tell Trowa to fuck off.

But he didn't.

Instead, Heero looked at Duo and arched one eyebrow questioningly.

"What? Seriously?" Duo spluttered. "You want me to do that to you again? You-"

"You enjoyed it too," Heero reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I've got hormones and nerve endings, don't I?"

"And that's all it was?" Trowa teased.

Duo threw him a dark look, but Trowa only smirked back at him.

Heero decided the matter, however, by dropping the bag of peas onto the table and tossing back the last of his drink. He stood up and started to walk over to the couch, stopping beside it to look over his shoulder at Duo, the challenge in his eyes unmistakable.

Duo muttered under his breath.

 _This was fucking ridiculous_.

Duo glared at Trowa, and stood up. He stalked over to the couch and sat down.

Before Heero could settle himself over Duo's knees, however, Trowa cleared his throat loudly.

"Naked, I think."

" _What_?" Duo demanded.

"Take off your clothes," Trowa instructed with a smirk.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Duo stared at him, trying his level best to wrap his head around this. He hadn't seen Trowa have even a single drink back at the bar - the bourbon was his first one of the night. Surely, he wasn't drunk? But there was no other explanation for such a stupid idea.

If Duo and Heero had gotten that hard from this before, with clothes on, _without_ clothes and _without_ enemies all around them was definitely going to result in a different method of getting rid of their erections.

"This is coercion," he snapped, but Heero was already gamely pulling off his shirt.

"We can make it an even trade, if you prefer," Trowa shrugged.

Duo tore his eyes away from the sight of Heero's perfect abs flexing as he tugged his undershirt over his head and threw it to the ground to join his dress shirt.

"What?"

Trowa was still smirking. Of course he was.

"I'll forget to file the notice paperwork," Trowa said, "and I'll owe you one."

" _If_ I spank Heero while both of us are naked?" Duo clarified.

Heero clearly didn't need much clarification or motivation. He was already half out of his trousers, revealing a pristine pair of tight white briefs that made Duo's mouth water.

"Yes."

"What?" Duo frowned, wondering what Trowa was talking about - and Heero laughed.

He had the two of them smirking at him, Heero with his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his briefs, just inches from Duo, and Trowa, across the room, sipping on a glass of bourbon, looking at them with hot, hooded eyes.

 _Well, fuck_.

Duo wasn't an idiot, and it didn't take a Gundam pilot to figure out the equation here. Heero was drunk and clearly - _noticeably_ \- horny, and Trowa, as Duo had long suspected, seemed to be getting off on having the upper hand and telling them what to do, and Duo… Duo knew he wasn't going to get a chance like this again.

"I want dinner."

Heero, moving to push down his briefs, paused and looked at him in confusion.

"Dinner?" he echoed.

Duo nodded.

"Yeah."

"You're hungry?" Heero asked, looking both confused and disappointed.

"No. No, not right _now_. Next week. The three of us. Dinner at a restaurant."

"You want a date," Trowa clarified.

"Yeah. I want a date."

Trowa and Heero exchanged looks, doing that silent communication thing they had always been able to do, leaving Duo once again on the outside.

Trowa cleared his throat.

"Are you a dinner-first kind of guy?"

The question startled a laugh out of Duo.

"No. No, I'll take dinner second."

 _That_ had Heero smirking and reaching out for Duo's shirt.

"You're not naked yet," he said.

Duo let Heero pull him up to his feet, let him untuck his shirt, unbutton it and shove it down his arms.

And by _let_ , Duo stood frozen, unable to believe that his dreams were coming true - that Heero Yuy was undressing him, and Trowa was… well. Trowa was _there_. Not quite what Duo had dreamed of.

"What about you?" His voice was muffled as he pulled his undershirt off, and after he wrestled his braid free, he looked at Trowa.

"What about me?" Trowa responded.

"You should be naked too," Duo decided.

"Oh, should I?"

Trowa looked amused.

"Yeah," Duo said, with as much bravado as he could muster with Heero tugging on his belt.

Trowa shrugged and stood in one smooth motion. He started to strip, while at the same time walking across the room, dropping clothes behind him until he was completely naked.

"Does this meet with your approval?" he asked.

"Yes- yes," Duo croaked, looking his fill. And _damn_.

He'd seen Trowa naked or half-naked before, at a distance or in the showers or the med bay. Never like this. Never in a scenario where he could or should appreciate just how _fine_ Trowa Barton was. All lean, long limbs and trim muscles, and there was that lion tattoo. The one that Trowa had gotten after losing a bet with Relena Peacecraft, of all people - situated low on his left hip, one paw outstretched as if preparing to tangle itself in Trowa's auburn pubic hair.

Duo swallowed hard, then grunted when Heero shoved his trousers and underwear down in one go.

Trowa, still smirking, _always_ smirking, sat down in the armchair nearest the couch, crossing his legs and leaning back, and looking for all the world like he couldn't be more comfortable.

Heero pushed Duo back down onto the couch, and then finally removed his briefs, letting an impressive erection spring free, capturing Duo's full attention.

"How do you want to-"

The question died on his lips as Heero lay down across him, dick once again stabbing into Duo's thigh, but _now_ …

 _Now,_ they were alone, except for their very appreciative audience of one, and now, they were naked. And sitting on the couch made it much easier to balance Heero across his legs and support him.

It also meant that Duo's burgeoning erection didn't have anywhere to go except _up_ , pressing against Heero's, and then Heero shifted, rocking against him, and Duo swore.

"Heero," Trowa said, voice low, "I believe Duo owes you a good spanking _first_."

Heero muttered something that Duo couldn't quite hear, but that he imagined was an unappreciative comment about Trowa's bossiness.

Trowa arched an eyebrow, and looked at Duo expectantly.

"Well?" he prompted.

Duo swallowed hard, and looked down. Heero's ass had looked good before, but without any fabric covering it, Duo could see that it truly was a work of art.

A work of art that was already sporting pink, red, and even a few purple stripes from the beating Duo had already administered.

He winced and ran his thumb over one of the darker marks, and Heero started at the touch, clearly not expecting something that light.

"You sure you want more?" Duo had to ask.

"Yes," Heero said.

Duo knew better than to _not_ take Heero Yuy at his word, so he raised his hand and delivered a ringing, stinging slap to his ass.

He watched the flesh move with the impact, felt Heero rock against him, and he groaned at the sensation, at the friction of Heero pushing against his cock, at the sight of his hand on Heero's ass, at the weight of Trowa's gaze on them.

He could probably die right this moment and do so with a grin on his face. Depending, of course, on _how_ he died.

Another blow, and Heero dug his fingers into the couch cushion and thrust against Duo again.

 _Mutual Masturbation Performance_. That was what Trowa had called it earlier, and Duo was pretty sure that's what Trowa wanted to see _now_.

Duo adjusted Heero, shifting him a little closer, taking a moment to appreciate Heero's gasp of pleasure as their cocks brushed together.

And then he brought his hand down again. And again. And again.

He kept the blows light, nothing like back at the bar, but neither Trowa nor Heero seemed to care about that.

In fact, if the thick, flushed erection Trowa was sporting was any indication, he heartily approved of Duo's improvisation.

As did Heero, bucking up and then _down_ with each blow, grinding against Duo's lap and his cock, and it wasn't going to get Duo off, but as far as torture went, it was definitely going to be his undoing.

Ten blows, and then Heero broke him.

"Please," he moaned, the word one that Duo felt confident he had _never_ heard from Heero before.

"Please, what?" Duo asked, hearing in his tone just how breathless and aroused he was himself.

Heero grunted when Duo spanked him again.

"He wants to be fucked," Trowa said, sounding amused again, reclining in his chair and watching them with the same kind of intensity Duo had only previously seen during intelligence briefings. "But he doesn't like to say it."

That surprised Duo, who was so used to Heero being painfully blunt about _everything_.

"I'd like to hear him say it," Duo decided, bringing his hand down once again, this time in a caress, smoothing his hand over the heated flesh of Heero's ass and making the other man moan at the unexpectedly gentle sensation.

"Mm," Trowa nodded in agreement. "So would I. Well, Heero? Tell us what you want for your birthday."

Heero huffed, something between humor and annoyance coloring the sound.

Duo grinned, and decided to tease him a little more. He gave one cheek a squeeze, and then traced his fingers over the crease between his cheeks.

Heero froze, and Duo wondered if he had done the wrong thing, wondered if Heero didn't actually want to be fucked. Or maybe he just didn't want _Duo_ to be the one doing this to him? Maybe he-

Trowa cleared his throat.

"Heero, what do you want Duo to give you for your birthday?" he asked again.

Heero sighed.

" _Fuck me_ ," he finally growled.

Words Duo had always dreamed of hearing from him, in just about that tone too.

"If that's what you really want." Duo ran his finger over Heero's opening and lower, tracing over his perineum and applying enough pressure to make Heero hump against him.

Trowa was smirking as he rose to his feet, and Duo watched him walk by, cock bobbing jauntily with each step, until Trowa left the room.

Duo continued to tease Heero, lightly fondling his scrotum before reversing direction and stroking the sensitive spot that made Heero jump against him, providing delicious friction against Duo's own cock.

Trowa came back into the room carrying lube and a condom, both of which he deposited on the couch beside Duo before sitting back down in his chair.

"You don't want to… join in?" Duo asked.

"Next time," Trowa shrugged. "I'd rather watch this time."

 _That_ did all kinds of things to Duo's gut, making him feel like he was in zero-g, weightless and filled with adrenaline.

He swallowed and picked up the lube, using one hand to flip the cap open.

When he pulled his hand away from Heero, the other man made a soft sound of protest, and Duo had to smirk.

He wondered if this was what Heero was like in bed all of the time, or if this was a byproduct of how much he had had to drink and his reaction to the spankings Duo had administered over the course of the night. He hoped he had the chance to find out.

Duo squeezed a generous dollop of lube onto his fingers, coating two of them thoroughly, before setting the tube down again.

He traced Heero's crease again, this time stopping at his entrance and running one lubed finger around the circle of muscle. He realized he was holding his own breath, waiting for Heero to tell him to stop, waiting for Trowa to throw him out, waiting for this to be some dream he woke up from.

But then Duo slipped one finger into Heero's hot, tight sheath, and he could have been in a coma, for all he cared at that moment. Heero felt like heaven, and as Duo sank his index finger deeper, Duo sighed in pleasure.

"Feel good?" Trowa asked.

Duo didn't know which of them he was asking.

"Yes," Heero groaned, and Duo nodded, flushing with pride at the sound of Heero's voice, at the knowledge that _he_ had done that.

Trowa smirked at him, eyes intently watching Duo as he slowly, shallowly fucked Heero with one finger.

He eased a second finger in, and Heero moaned, then swore, as Duo found his prostate. He rubbed against the bundle of nerves until Heero was whimpering and humping against him, until Duo wanted nothing more than to bury his cock inside Heero's body.

Duo heard a strangled gasp, and looked up to see Trowa fisting his own erection, slowly stroking it, eyes blazing with hunger.

As he added a third finger to Heero's body, Duo watched Trowa, held the other man's gaze as he fucked Heero and Trowa fucked himself, and Duo felt confident he had enough fuel for the rest of his _life_ as far as sexual fantasies about these two were concerned.

He had thought - had _hoped_ \- that Trowa would look wild and uncontrolled when he was aroused. The reality was so much better than his dreams.

And Heero, desperately seeking more contact and making sounds that Duo would never have associated with his best friend, with _the Perfect Soldier_ , was driving Duo insane.

A few thrusts with all three fingers, perfunctory and probably unnecessary judging by the ease of Duo's fingers sliding inside of him, and Duo pulled free.

Heero protested.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you," Duo said.

"I do," Heero agreed, shifting away from Duo's lap and kneeling on the floor in front of him before reaching out to stroke Duo's aching cock.

Duo groaned, thrusting up into Heero's hand, grateful and relieved at the contact.

Heero smirked, and flicked his thumb over the head of Duo's cock, smearing precum and sending sparks of pleasure through Duo's loins.

Duo fumbled with the condom, licking his lips and trying to draw in a steadying breath. It was more than a little overwhelming, Heero _kneeling at his feet_ and jacking him off while Trowa sat in the chair beside them, languidly stroking his cock while he watched them.

He finally managed to open the wrapper, and he pushed Heero's hands away so that he could cover himself.

Heero smirked and rose to his feet, watching Duo roll the latex down the length of his cock and then climbing back onto the couch to straddle Duo.

Duo looked into Heero's eyes and realized, abruptly, that they hadn't even kissed.

He'd wanted to kiss Heero for years. For _six_ years. And here he was, moments away from burying himself inside Heero's body, and their lips still hadn't touched. Hadn't even come close.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, breathless, fully aware that that might be crossing a line.

Heero's eyebrows drew close together, and he frowned.

Yep. Definitely crossed a line.

Duo prepared himself for the inevitable, tried to figure out how to get out of here without making a big deal out of it, and-

Heero leaned down and brushed his lips over Duo's, light and cautious.

Duo leapt at the opportunity, wrapping his arms around Heero and pulling him close. He brought their lips back together, caressed Heero's mouth with his own, traced over Heero's firm lips with a quick, teasing dart of his tongue, and Heero groaned, mouth opening to Duo's invasion.

Another groan pulled Duo's focus away from the sensation of Heero in his arms, of Heero's tongue tangled with his own, of Heero's ass teasing against his cock.

Trowa's strokes were erratic now - his eyes dark, his lips parted, and his breathing harsh.

"I think Trowa's enjoying the repeat performance," Duo told Heero, breathing the words against Heero's lips.

Heero turned his head, letting Duo's lips graze his cheek and ear as he moved, and he chuckled when he caught sight of Trowa.

The sound was pure sex - arousal and confidence and amusement.

"He always did like to watch," Heero said.

Duo wondered just _what_ Trowa had watched Heero do previously.

He stopped wondering, however, when Heero took hold of his cock and guided Duo to his entrance.

Duo sat back, holding himself still and letting Heero dictate things.

Heero slowly impaled himself, taking inch after inch of Duo's cock into his body while Duo tried not to move, tried not to come immediately from the overwhelming perfection of finally, _finally_ feeling Heero wrapped around him.

"Holy shit," he breathed, when Heero's ass settled against his thighs. "You feel incredible, Heero."

"So do you." Heero's words were rough, and he gripped Duo's shoulders as he adjusted himself.

He rose up and then sat back down, the movement swift and sharp, and Duo whimpered.

Heero arched an eyebrow at him.

"Feels good," Duo assured him. "Feels really fucking good."

Heero smirked, cocky and amused, the expression Duo loved best.

And then Heero was moving, setting his own pace, fast and hard, and Duo could only hang on, hands on Heero's hips, helping the other man balance as he rode Duo's cock.

Duo looked at Trowa again, saw his hand working frantically, saw his lower lip caught between his teeth, and he wondered how close he was. He had to be _very_ close, judging by just how out of control he looked.

Between Heero moving on him, up and down and up and down, Duo's length squeezed into his tight sheath with deliciously intense heat and pressure, and the sight of Trowa nearing orgasm, Duo knew _he_ wasn't going to last very long.

He used one hand to reach between his body and Heero's, taking the other man's erection in hand and trying to stroke him in a rhythm that matched Heero's movements.

"Yes, yes," Heero groaned, and his eyes closed, head tilting back as he seemed to give in to the dual pleasure of Duo's hand and cock.

The line of his throat was entirely too tempting, and Duo leaned forward enough to lick at it, tasting Heero's sweat on his flushed skin.

Trowa gasped, and Duo looked over Heero's shoulder just in time to see Trowa come, semen streaking over his chest in thick stripes, and Duo clutched Heero's hips harder, silently begging him for more.

Heero obliged, practically bouncing on Duo's lap, and there was a moment when Duo thought he would fall out, when Heero rose up too high and-

But Heero reached back, held Duo in place, and guided him in deep again, and Duo pressed a kiss to Heero's chest. And then another. And then he tilted his head down and captured Heero's left nipple in a hard, sucking kiss that made Heero cry out and fall apart in Duo's arms.

He felt Heero come, felt the warmth over his hand and on his chest, and felt Heero's body clutch at him, muscles spasming and drawing Duo deeper, pressing him tightly, and Duo found his own climax.

He might have blacked out.

He might have _died_.

When Duo realized the sun hadn't gone supernova and consumed them all, he was still on the couch, Heero still in his arms slumped against him, breathing just as labored and ragged as Duo's own.

And Trowa- Trowa was standing over them, the smirk on his face soft, nearly tender. He held out a washcloth.

Duo chuckled.

"I think I could use another drink first. I don't know if I can move enough to clean either of us off."

Trowa chuckled, and walked back over to the table. He poured a glass of bourbon and brought it back, taking a sip from it before passing it over to Duo.

Duo turned the glass, finding the spot where Trowa's lips had just been, and took a long, burning gulp.

Trowa leaned down and pulled the glass away from Duo's mouth, replacing it with his lips.

As far as first kisses went, it was pretty spectacular. Right up there with Duo's other favorite first kiss - the one he had just shared with Heero.

Heero, who stirred against him, pushing himself upright and then tilting his head up so that his mouth was against theirs.

It was sloppy, it was more amusing than arousing, but it was _definitely_ the best first kiss Duo had ever had.

Eventually, Heero pulled away, easing off of Duo while they both made faces at the loss of contact.

Heero took the washcloth from Trowa, wiping his own stomach, and then reaching out to wipe off Duo's before he handed the cloth over.

Duo took it, and then groaned as Heero removed his condom, fingers a little too firm on the sensitive skin.

Heero smirked, and then walked off, presumably to dispose of the condom and finish cleaning himself.

Duo used the washcloth to wipe at himself a little more.

"Stay the night," Trowa suggested, sitting down beside him, extending one arm along the back of the couch and letting his fingers tangle in Duo's hair.

Duo let his head loll back against the couch.

"Yeah?"

Trowa nodded, tugging on a few strands until Duo grumbled and shifted closer to him. Trowa smirked and brushed his lips over Duo's forehead.

"Yeah."

Heero came back into the room, expression soft as he paused to look at them before he walked over and joined them, sitting on Duo's other side - not quite leaning on him, but pressed close.

"About this dinner of yours," Trowa said.

"What about it?" Duo asked. He closed his eyes, enjoying the post-coital feeling of emptiness and the gentle tug of Trowa's fingers, the warmth of Heero's body against him.

"There's an Italian place not far from HQ."

Duo cracked one eye open and looked at Trowa.

"I'm the one who asked you on the date. Shouldn't I decide where we're going?"

Heero snorted in amusement.

"You don't like Italian?" Trowa asked.

"I like it just fine," Duo growled. He loved it, in fact.

The smirk on Trowa's face made it clear that he _knew_ Duo loved Italian food.

It made Duo wonder just what _else_ Trowa already knew.

"Sounds fine," he grumbled, not quite ready to tease out _that_ mystery.

Heero's head settled against Duo's shoulder.

It was, Duo couldn't help but think, probably the best birthday party he had ever been invited to attend.

-o-


End file.
